This program aims to solve the fetal monitoring records (FMR) handling and archiving problems. In our Phase I feasibility demonstration, a micro-computer automatically captures the FMR, reformats and reduces it, and then prints records suitable for clinical and archival use. An on-line evaluation was done in the clinic, and a consultant board favorably reviewed records. They suggested format enhancements and recommended further evaluations on a large number and broad spectrum of patients. During Phase II we will implement these changes and field test working systems capable of daily hospital use, remote access from the office, and small clinic use. By the use of a series of consultant reviews and clinical studies we will refine the outputs and measure the systems effect on the evaluation of FMR, on costs, insurance and malpractice issues and physician's office time efficiency. Appropriate agency recognition will be sought to allow widespread use of the system. The result of Phase II will be systems and programs ready for productization. The International Biomedics and University of Washington investigators have decades of experience in fetal monitoring, clinical data systems, data compression, and software engineering.